


Lessons Learned

by princesskay



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adult Content, Belts, Corporal Punishment, Five Year Mission, Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rimming, Slash, Spanking, Top!Kirk, bottom!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 16:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3658152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesskay/pseuds/princesskay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock disobeyed a direct order. Jim has the solution for his wayward behavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned

Jim watched with bated breath as the transporter beam slowly gathered the scattered particles of Mister Spock and the tube of gray colored matter that he clutched to his chest.

The moment Spock was fully composed, Jim rushed to the platform, “Are you all right?”

“Yes, I sustained no injury. And I managed to obtain a sample of the material before the Petronians attacked again.” Spock replied.

“What were you thinking?” Jim snapped, indignation overcoming his concern, “I specifically ordered no one to beam down, and that we were warping out of orbit. You could have been left behind, or worse, killed.”

“However, I was not.” Spock replied, arching a brow, “And I managed to save a material that could advance medicine by years. I believe it was an important risk to take.”

“We'll discuss it later.” Jim said, taking a step back, “Get that sample to the lab and then get back to your post immediately.”

“Yes, sir.”

Spock marched out of the transporter room, proudly caring his precious sample.

Shaking his head, Jim hit the telecom to the bridge, “Bridge, prepare to warp out of orbit.”

“Aye, Captain.” Sulu replied.

Jim pointed a finger that the transporter technician, “Make sure that doesn't happen again.”

“Aye, sir.”

Jim strode out into the corridor and took the nearest turbo lift to the bridge.

Upon reaching Petros II, a planet rich in mineral deposits, they had first assumed the planet was peaceful, if not uninhabited. A quick trip to the surface proved otherwise when they were attacked and shortly held hostage by the locals, who didn't appreciate trespassing. Scott had barely managed to catch their signal and beam them aboard before the Petronians decided execution was the best course of action for the invaders. Jim had been it clear that no one was to beam back down, but he might have known that Spock would do what was necessary to preserve important medical knowledge when the Vulcan related his disbelief to Jim.

“I don't believe a few minerals are worth our lives, Spock.” Had been Jim's exact response.

Apparently not.

Jim fumed all the way to the bridge, considering an array of punishments for the wayward first officer.

It wasn't simply that Spock could have put the ship in danger; it was the feelings trapped in Jim's chest that he wasn't allowed to share with anyone. It was the fact that he and Spock had been carrying on a sexual relationship for the past year, and he'd rather cut off his own hand than lose Spock.

Jim took his seat in the captain's chair. Waving a hand to the viewing screen, he ordered, “Get us out of, Mr. Sulu.”

“Aye, aye, sir.”

The ship rumbled beneath them as _The Enterprise_ built up to warp speed and shot into space, leaving Petros II far behind them. Unfortunately, Jim's angst and frustration stayed firmly in his chest. 

The doors swished open behind him, allowing Spock to enter the bridge. Jim cast a dour look at the Vulcan as Spock walked dutifully to his station, unaware.

It was unusual for Spock to disobey orders, but when he did, it surprised and angered Jim. As a captain, he expected full cooperation from his crew, and he was accustomed to his subordinates following orders to the T. Spock was supposed to be his most loyal crew member. But he was also Jim's friend and lover. It was cruel to abscond to an inhospitable planet, leaving Jim back on the ship wringing his hands in worry that Spock could be injured.

Jim glanced at the clock, noting that it was nearly time for him to take a break from the bridge. That fact suited his desires just fine.

Rising from his chair, Jim strode over to where Spock intently watched his monitors.

“Spock, I'd like you to take your assigned break when I take mine.” He said, clasping his hands behind his back. 

“My assigned break is not for several hours.” Spock replied, frowning.

“So find someone to trade breaks with you.” Jim replied, firmly, “We need to talk.”

Spock appeared confused for a few moments before raised a brow, “Very well, Captain. I shall see what I can do.”

“Don't see what you can do. Just do it.” Jim replied, his tone clipped.

He marched back to his chair before Spock could protest further. A few moments later, he heard Spock speaking over the telecom, ordering a lower ranking officer to give up his upcoming break.

Jim gave a pleased smile and tried to focus on his duties for the next half an hour.

The moment the clock reached the designated time, Jim rose from his chair.

“Mr. Sulu, you have the con. Mister Spock, come with me, please.”

The command elicited a few sideways glances from the rest of the on duty crew, but the quiet snickers suggested they thought Spock was about to get chewed out for beaming down … Well, that was only partially true.

Jim and Spock entered the turbo lift. As the doors slid shut behind them, Spock said, “Captain, I must immediately apologize for disregarding your order not to beam down.”

“Very good, Spock.” Jim replied, keeping his gaze straight ahead, “You've detected my motives.”

“My actions were not exemplary.” Spock admitted, “It is your duty and your right to discipline me in any way you see fit.”

“I'm glad you agree with me, Spock.”

The turbo lift doors opened, allowing them off at the deck that housed personal quarters. Jim stalked down the hall to his quarters, determination simmering his chest. This moment had run circles through his mind for the last half hour, and he was rife with desire.

“Not the briefing room?” Spock questioned as they neared Jim's quarters.

“Here will do just fine.” Jim replied, allowing the doors open for their entrance.

“Captain, this is highly unprofessional and-”

“'Jim' will do here.” Jim insisted as the doors hissed shut behind them.

Spock's lips parted, but no further argument emitted as the statement settled in.

“I'm sick of you disobeying orders, not doing as you're told, Spock. First the incident with the Horta, now this... I think it's time you learned your lesson.” Jim said, coming toe-to-toe with Spock.

Their faces were inches apart, so close that Jim could feel the warmth of Spock's breath and note the pale green tinge at the tips of his ears. If he were logical at all, he might conclude what was coming next.

“You're quite right, Jim.” Spock whispered, “My behavior has been illogical and unprofessional. I can assure you that it will not happen again.”

“I'll make sure of that myself.” Jim replied, narrowing his eyes, “Take your pants off.”

Spock's stoic exterior might have appeared unbreakable to a passing gaze, but Jim was close enough to see the slight bob of his throat, the increased blinking rate, and the rise of a green flush at the collar of his uniform.

“Jim, you intend to-”

“I intend to teach you a lesson, the old-fashioned way.” Jim said, sharply, raising his voice above the level of Spock's, “A lesson you won't forget.”

“As a subordinate, I must protest-” Spock began, his voice holding a slight tremble.

“You are my subordinate.” Jim hissed, “That means you will obey my orders immediately. Now take your pants off and get down on your knees.”

Spock took a fraction of a step back, his hands turning to quivering fists at his sides.

“Disobey me again, Commander, and I will make sure punishment extends beyond this room.” Jim promised, closing the distance between them once more, “I'm being very kind to you by not bringing formal discipline before Starfleet. Wouldn't you rather settle it here?”

Spock's tongue traced a quick, wet path over his lips. Lashes fluttering rapidly, he glanced at the floor, “Yes, sir.”

“Then don't waste anymore. Do as you're told.” Jim said, pointing a finger to Spock's chest.

“Yes, sir.”

Jim pursed his lips tightly as Spock lowered his hands to unfasten the front of his pants. A quiver of anticipation rode his spine and reached out to his fingertips. He curled his hands into fists, pressing one to his mouth to squelch a moan of desire.

Spock's fingers slowly worked the front of his pants open, giving Jim a glimpse of tight, black boxers. A rush of pleasure exploded through Jim's middle, causing his crotch to begin throbbing in tandem with his racing heart. His erection strained against his pants already, and the encounter had hardly begun.

Spock carefully removed his boots and sat them neatly side-by-side before completing removing his pants. Folding the trousers, he placed them on the bed and hesitated only a moment longer before sliding his boxers down his thighs.

Jim bit down on his tongue. Spock's pale hips protruded from behind scarce flesh, and his cock lay half hard below a minimal sprinkling of black hair. His buttocks, tight and round, called out to Jim's hands, and his thighs pleased Jim's eyes with a network of green veins underneath white skin.

Jim's breath caught as Spock lowered himself to his knees without further encouragement. His head was down, but he couldn't hide the warmth and color splashed across his cheeks.

Swallowing against a dry throat, Jim reached down and tugged his belt from around his waist. The leather tip snaked to the floor, dangling just out of reach of Spock's body.

“Lean over the bed.” Jim ordered in a raw whisper.

Spock complied now without argument. His thin, graceful body draped over the bed, leaving his backside raised and exposed to Jim's punishment.

Bending close to Spock's ear, Jim slipped his fingers into a handful of hair at the base of Spock's skull, “If it is true that Vulcans feel more deeply than humans and simply conceal their pain, I am going to  _break_ that logical exterior and  _make_ …  _you_ …  _ scream _ .”

Spock shivered slightly and pressed his face deeper against the sheets to hide a raging flush of arousal and horror.

Dropping Spock's head to the sheets, Jim straightened and clutched the belt tighter in his fist. He perused Spock's naked backside, tensed and rigid, awaiting the first strike, and found it delectably pleasing to the eye. He wondered why he had never employed this tactic before.

Jim folded the belt in half for more efficiency and wielded it above his shoulder.

The sound of the leather whistling through the air made his blood surge just before it lashed across Spock's bare skin. Spock jerked sharply against the bed, but made no sound, much to Jim's displeasure. The belt left a nice, thick welt across the pale skin, and that pleased Jim very much.

He raised the belt again, allowing more force to build behind it before releasing. With a crack, the leather strapped the two, tight globes of flesh, forcing a quiet grunt from Spock's lips.

Jim allowed the belt to come down slow and methodical, pregnant pauses between each strike. He dealt them out hard, his arousal rising each time the belt left a new impression across Spock's backside. The Vulcan remained stiff and motionless except for a jolt of pain; it was the quiet moans of pain that made Jim throb the hardest. Maybe Spock could control and compartmentalize his pain, but he couldn't stop his voice from crying out.

Jim paused for a moment, watching Spock's body pressed motionless to the sheets, his knees quivering against the carpet.

“It's called a spanking in old Earth terminology.” He informed, dragging his fingertips over Spock's punished skin, “And it taught lessons faster than any grounding ever could. Don't you agree?”

“Yes, Jim.” Spock ground out, his voice muffled in the sheets.

“Now, typically a parent gave a wayward child five or ten swats for being bad.” Jim continued, dragging the belt over the same path his fingertips had just taken, “But you're a grown man; I think you can take more than that. I think your actions deserve more than that.”

“Yes, sir.” Came the muted reply.

Jim smiled, “That's very cooperative of you.”

Without further comment, he lashed Spock again with the belt, this time fast and harsh. Spock lunged against the sheets, a louder statement of pain escaping his lips.

Planting his hand firmly between Spock's shoulder blades, Jim doled out several more in quick succession. Lash after lash, leather cracking against Spock's tender skin, welts forming, Spock's moans rising.

Jim could hardly take it. His cock throbbed achingly against the constraint of his pants, and his heart pounded like he'd run a marathon on Vulcan. He wanted to slip in between those battered cheeks and rut into Spock dry, until the pain and pleasure destroyed them both. And yet, strapping Spock's bare ass gave him a gratification he wasn't quite ready to give up yet.

Easing his pace, Jim bent down to press his mouth against Spock's sweating neck, “Had enough, Spock?”

Licking his lips and swallowing hard, Spock barely lifted his mouth from the sheets to whisper, “Enough is whatever you deem necessary, sir.”

Jim closed his eyes briefly. A tremor rippled over his body and took residence inside his aching cock. If he didn't find release soon, he wondered if he'd simply come in his pants like a teenage boy looking at porn for the first time.

_How do you do this to me?_

Jim slipped his fingers under the hem of Spock's shirt and slowly lifted the material to give him a fine view of the curve of Spock's spine that led down to the rise of his ass. He took the moment to gather his wits, because they were very nearly gone. 

“It looks like I missed a few places.” He murmured, breathing hotly down Spock's neck.

“Most ineffective, sir.” Spock replied, quietly, “You should finish it.”

“You're telling me to finish it?” Jim asked, concealing his delight in a commanding tone.

“I'm … I'm asking you to.”

Jim bit down hard on his lower, warding off a moan of pleasure with brief pain. If only Spock knew how powerless Jim was at the moment, he wouldn't still be kneeling on the floor like a slutty little porn star.

Straightening, Jim cleared his throat and flexed his fingers around the ends of the belt. Spock's ass lay bare and raised before him, practically begging to be beaten and then pounded long and hard with cock.

Jim's arm trembled as he raised the belt.

_Crack!_

Spock gave a low, quavering moan as the belt sliced across his flesh.

“I like that sound from you, Spock.” Jim panted, lashing out with the belt once more.

“Ahh...” Spock groaned, his body bucking against the bed frame.

“I know you like this.”

_Crack!_

“Ahh … Jim … Jim ...”

Jim brought the belt down hard, his mouth falling open in a trembling moan as Spock's sounds of pain and pleasure rose louder. His whole body was consumed in a wave of heat and desire, so strong he could hardly continue with the punishment.

He brought the belt down one last time before his trembling fingers released the leather strap to the floor. He sank to his knees behind Spock, his hands taking Spock's bruised and swollen ass cheeks in his grasp.

“Jim!” Spock exclaimed, his body arching in pain, “It is very painful.”

Jim reached around Spock's hip and found a handful of hard, throbbing cock in his palm.

“You enjoyed it.” He whispered, pumping his hand over the length of Spock's dick.

“Very strange.” Spock whispered, his hands curling around the sheets, “I did find extreme pleasure in it.”

“So did I.”

Jim pressed his mouth against Spock's lower back, tasting sweet flesh and a light sheen of perspiration. He sucked his way down Spock's back to his tailbone, and began to nuzzle his way in between the two, beaten cheeks.

“Jim, I ...” Spock's words died on his lips.

Jim's tongue slithered out to caress the tight, little hole. It was clenched and quivering at present, but Jim was going to force that space open for his cock and spill his entire load into that hot, stretched hole.

Jim licked up and down the crevice, getting a taste of Spock's heavy testicles before turning his full attention back to the clenched hole. He swirled his tongue round and round the ring of muscle, coaxing it to relax for him.

Spock groaned from above, his body arching against the bed, his fingers clawing at the sheets. His whole being trembled as Jim drew back to deposit a mouthful of saliva onto his hole. The spit streamed down Spock's hole and perineum, losing a few drops to his testicles before Jim caught the moisture with his fingers. Wet with saliva, Spock's hole opened to Jim's finger, which plunged all the way to the knuckle.

Spock's head lifted sharply from the sheets, his face twisted in pleasure. Jim smiled in pleasure as he worked his finger in and out of Spock's tight hole, caressing the muscles to relaxation. With his other hand, he caressed Spock's one, belted ass cheek, enjoying his work. It was something he would be pleased to revisit, but he doubted Spock would be disobeying him again any time soon.

Jim slipped a second finger into Spock's hole and forced them in deep, resulting in Spock's back arching sharply.

“There now, that's what you like.” Jim whispered, sliding his other hand under Spock's shirt, “You like me inside of you.”

Spock clenched his jaw, moaning quietly. His body trembled to Jim's touch, all of his nerve-endings open, raw, and ready from the beating. He responded immediately when Jim ran his hand up and around his stomach to tease one hard nipple.

Jim plucked at the nipple as he pumped his fingers in and out of Spock's hole, using both to maximize Spock's arousal to the point of frustration and desperate need.

“Jim, your … your fingers in me are sufficient.” Spock panted, his head tossing back and forth in consuming pleasure.

“But I like it.” Jim replied, pressing his fingers harder and deeper.

“I … I beseech you – stop.”

“Are you going to come, Spock?” Jim murmured against Spock's ear.

“I desire intercourse with you.” Spock panted, his eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Jim pushed Spock back down against the sheets and held him there with a hand firmly on his neck, “You will obey my commands, not your every passing whim, do you understand?”

Spock nodded, his wide, dark eyes flitting to Jim's and back to the opposite wall again.

“I'd say another round with the belt would be in order if you couldn't follow simple commands.”

“That's not necessary, sir.” Spock whispered, his face twisting his pleasure.

Jim thrust his fingers in deeper and faster, purposefully finding Spock's prostate with every stroke to drive the Vulcan mad. Spock writhed in contained bursts, his jaw clamped shut against the flow of moans. Jim could see the pleasure bursting across his face and glazing his eyes, a rare moment of complete vulnerability. 

Jim eased off after several more moments of rapid fingering. Spock relaxed against the bed, his mouth slipping open in an exhausted sigh.

“Get up onto the bed.” Jim ordered, rising from the floor.

Spock pulled himself up onto the sheets, and arranged the pillow beneath his hips, just the way Jim preferred.

Jim fished the bottle of lube from one of the back drawers of his vanity, and rushed back across the room to the bed. He flipped the cap open and eagerly poured out the slick substance onto his cock. Pumping his fist over his wet erection, he bit back a moan. The very touch of his own hand made his body clench with the desire to climax; he wouldn't last long inside Spock's ass.

Applying a quick dose to Spock's prepared entrance, Jim guided the tip of his cock to it with a shaking hand. He gave a measured thrust, slowly spearing his cock into the warm, wet embrace of Spock's body.

“Oh … God ...” He whimpered, clenching his teeth against the first rush of pleasure.

Clutching Spock's waist, he seated his hips firmly against Spock's raised ass. A ripple of muscle around him pushed the pleasure higher inside him, so high that his cock ached thoroughly.

“Oh, Spock ...” He whispered, trembling to hold himself up over Spock's body.

Spock's own expression was written with pleasure. His full lower lip hung open and wet, his eyes rolled back. Jim bent to kiss the chiseled jaw and nibble at the plump lip while his cock remained completely submerged in the tight hole.

“Jim ...” Spock whispered, haltingly, “Jim, I must … must find release.”

“Good, because I'm going to fuck the last of the logic out of you.” Jim replied, huskily.

Grasping Spock's hips, he thrust his cock in at an abrupt, rapid tempo that left them both gasping. With each thrust, Jim pulled Spock's ass back against him so that their bodies met in a loud slap of flesh and Spock's hole endured the hardest fuck Jim could deliver. Jim bore into him with abandon, rutting like a wild animal in heat until Spock's skin was raw and he was moaning for mercy.

Jim eased up only when he felt the pleasure bearing down too fast. He slowed to a deep, languid pace, stuffing the orgasm back down. It was too soon after the build up of beating Spock into submission and taking his time preparing Spock. He wanted to savor it.

“Oh, fuck.” Jim whispered, running one hand over Spock's glossy hair, “Oh for the love of God, you are too beautiful.”

Spock moaned softly and pressed his cheek against Jim's touch.

“Do you know what you do to me?” Jim murmured, kissing against the back of Spock's neck and his throat.

He undulated his hips firm and slow against Spock's ass, relishing the clench of muscles around him, and the low vibrations in Spock's throat. The slow rhythm was less gratifying than the hard, fast pace he valued so much, but the aura of pleasure rolling off Spock's body was entirely worth it.

Jim pressed close to Spock, rolling his hips in tight circles, grinding the tip of his cock against Spock's prostate.

“I would go to the end's of the earth for this.” He whispered, nuzzling against Spock's neck.

“And I would follow you.”

Jim squeezed his eyes shut, gasping for proper breaths.

_You make it hard for me to breathe. How do you do this?_

Crushing his body against Spock's, Jim quickened his pace to rhythmic pumping, slapping his hips against Spock's bare, welt covered ass. He dug his knees into the mattress for leverage and bore down at the deepest angle he could find. He went all the way with every thrust, tip to base, pleasuring them both equally.

When Spock slipped his hand between the pillow and his body, Jim knew it was over. He could feel Spock touching himself, playing with the engorged flesh and teasing it to climax, and it was more than he could take. 

Bursting into the rapid pounding he had started with, he focused on the pleasure that now screamed through his body like fire. Spock's ass began to clamp down around him, squeezing him, milking the pleasure from his willing, trembling body.

He was coming right there, underneath Jim's wild thrusts, spilling his release onto the pillow and moaning louder than he had during the rest of the encounter. Groaning aloud, Jim pushed his thrusts to the fastest pace he could maintain, and cried out as the pleasure rushed in to swallow him. The clapping of of skin on skin came to a sudden halt as Jim's whole body went rigid in climax. The spasms started low in his stomach and exploded outward, taking control of his body. He bucked and trembled, moaned and panted as his release painted Spock's inner walls and and spilled down Spock's thighs in excess.

Jim withdrew his wet, trembling cock from Spock's body and collapsed to the pillow of Spock's back. He dragged his lips over Spock's skin, stroking his hips and buttocks.

“You do crazy things to me, Spock.” He whispered.

“I could say the same of you.” Spock replied, glancing over his shoulder at Jim, “Old earth rituals? I did not know you were intrigued by such a thing.”

“I still have plenty of surprises up my sleeve.” Jim replied, winking.

“It's totally illogical.” Spock replied, squirming out from under Jim to roll onto his back, “To strike one's mate.”

“Consult the computer banks, Spock.” Jim replied, patting Spock's leg, “You'll realize you're not the only one you finds it pleasurable.”

“Well, I would not say that I-” Spock began to scoff.

“Don't even begin to lie to me.” Jim said, sliding up to press his finger over Spock's protesting lips, “You liked it, and you wouldn't mind if I did it again, would you?”

Spock lifted his chin, a frown knitting his brow, “You are going to be insufferably pleased with yourself for weeks.”

“Months, perhaps.” Jim smiled, kissing the corner of Spock's mouth, “Longer if you allow me the pleasure of doing it again.”

“A Vulcan never breaks his word, therefore, I can give you no promises.” Spock replied, indignant.

“You'll change your mind.” Jim chuckled, “Want to bet on it?”

“I'd rather not. At present, I'd like to return to the bridge since our break is now ten minutes past expiration.”

“Right.” Jim sighed, “Duty calls.”

“If it pleases you at all,” Spock pointed out, “you can continue to be smug on the bridge.”

“Thank you, Spock. I will be.” Jim smirked.

He would continue being more than smug. The incident had rocked his entire world, and it was an erotic scene he wouldn't soon forget. No, he would be pondering it as they raced through the stars to their next mission, to he and Spock's next tryst, to other lessons, not yet learned.

 

~the end

 

 

 


End file.
